Swapzzz
by kuroneko2728
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Mikan and Natsume will exchange souls for some reason... WHAT! HOW COME? Just read to find out! NxM RxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… sigh I wish its mine!

This is my first fanfic. Natsume and Mikan will exchange souls for some reason… WHAT !! Hmmm what is going on!? Read to find out! NxM RxH

**SWAPZZZ**

Chapter 1: Appliscious Partner

One sunny day in Alice Academy…

"Class you will have a Science project to do by pairs. Choose your partners now!" Mr. Narumi said smiling. "Hotaruuu!" Mikan said running towards Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA…

"I'll choose Ruka to be my partner, right Ruka?" Hotaru said in an emotionless tone while holding her shiny baka gun. Ruka sweatropped "Uh y-yeah right" he said.

"No way Hotaru you're so cruel why do you choose Ruka over me!!" Mikan said protesting. "Cause he's more useful than you baka" Hotaru said still in an emotionless tone. So Mikan decided to go to Mr. Narumi. "Mr. Narumi I don't have a partner! Hotaru doesn't want me to be her partner, she's cruel!" Mikan said. "You'll soon find one mikan, I'm sure of that" Mr. Narumi said smiling.

Just as Mikan was about to go and ask Yuu to be her partner she suddenly slipped right in front of Natsume then he catched Mikan.

"So apples for today huh?" Natsume said in a teasing tone. "Apples?" Mikan suddenly ask then she think for awhile that's my undie!! She thought then he returned into her senses "You peerveeertt!!" Mikan said. Just then Mr. Narumi came towards them saying "Oh I guess the two of you were partners already!" Mr. Narumi said smiling then he started to distribute the papers. The two of them were shocked. "No way! You!?" Mikan said. "I think it will not work." Natsume said.

After classes they were all busy preparing their Science project that will be passed next week but only one pair were not yet starting to work and you've guessed it right its Natsume and Mikan. Under the Sakura tree…

"Hey would you mind starting this project?" Mikan said while showing the paper. "No I don't mind" Natsume said. "C'mon let's get started! We'll get low grades if we'll not pass it on the said deadline!" Mikan demanded. "Care about the grades." He said then starting to read his manga. Mikan suddenly gets his manga then she said "Now let's do our project!". Natsume followed Mikan. "Whatever, just give back my manga!" he said. Mikan let her tongue out saying "Beh! After we finish our project!"

Inside Natsume"s room…

"you do the typing I'll do the researching." Natsume commanded. Mikan followed and started to work. After a few minutes Natsume complained "Such a slow typer! I'll do the typing and you do the researching." He commanded. "Oh sorry for being a slow typer!" Mikan retorted.

Few hours later…

Mikan said shouting cheerfully "Done at last!" while stretching her hand upwards. "Get a folder apples" Natsume commanded. "Alright I've got one in my room I'll get it. Oh and I'm not apples you pervert!" she insisted. After Mikan left to get a folder Natsume yawns, goes to his bed and take a nap for awhile. After a few minutes Mikan returned inside Natsume's room.

"Hey Natsume here's the fold-" _Oh so he is sleeping! Aw he looks harmless when_ _sleeping that's cute!_ Mikan thought while her face is 5 inches away from Natsume's face. Just then Natsume wakes up. "Uh!"he said. _No way! She saw me sleeping! And she's so near me!_ Natsume thought then he started to blush. "Are you okay Natsume? Your face is red. Are you sick?" Mikan said in a concerned tone. "Nah I'm fine. No need to worry. You keep our project and you pass it on the said deadline." he said. "Uh okay anyway your manga is on top of your table. Oh and good thing you cooperated." Mikan said on a teasing tone. "Hn" Natsume just said. After Mikan have left his room he blushed again and smiled.

After dinner they all go to bed an sleep…

End of chapter 1!! So what can you say?? I need your reviews please. Oh this is my first fic so don't be harsh! Give me some ideas if you have one. Oh by the way the next chapter will be the start of the soul exchanging scheme! I'll update my fic tomorrow. Oh after you have read this chapter don't forget your reviews okay! Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I really don't own Gakuen Alice but as I have said in my first chap… I really wish its mine!! How to get Gakuen Alice anyway?? By rally:D

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the update!

Chapter 2- Argue Argue Argue

7:50 a.m., inside Mikan's room…

"Whaaaat!!!! I'll be late for class!! I've only got 10 minutes to get ready and oh no way Jin-jin is our first subject! I'm no to detention!!" Mikan said while hurrying.She ran as fast as she could just then he bumped into someone…

"Oops sorry I was in a hurry! Oh so its you Natsume" Mikan said while standing up. "So its you teddy bear." Natsume said on a teasing tone. "You perveeeert! When will you decide not to peek on girls undies!!" Mikan said. "I'm not peeking you idiot you're the one who is showing them." Natsume replied. "You're sooo mean!" Mikan replied. "Hn. Whatever." Natsume said as he enters the classroom. "Grrr Natsume is so mean! Mikan be calm… smile don't make your wonderful sunny day ugly!" Mikan said as she enters the classroom.

"Ohayou everyone!" Mikan greeted. "Morning!" her classmates answered. "Hooootaaaaruuuu!" Mikan said while running towards Hotaru

BAKA BAKA BAKA…

"Why did you do that for?!" Mikan said while touching her bump in her head. "I told you not to touch me. I'll get your baka virus." Hotaru said coldly. "Nah! Hotaru you are so mean! Don't you worry my baka virus is not contagious though!" Mikan protested. Just then Mr. Jinno enters the classroom and starts his class. While on a long discussion…

"Hey teddy bear girl stop daydreaming." Natsume said. "I'm not daydreaming you know!" Mikan said in an insisting tone.

Then…

"Hey baka that's wrong, how stupid." Natsume said. "Oh sorry for being STUPID, MR.PERFECT!" Mikan said emphasizing the words stupid and Mr. Perfect.

Then…

"Stop asking non-sense questions clumsy baka." Natsume said. "For your info what I'm asking do have sense! And I'm not a clumsy baka you pervert!" Mikan replied.

Hotaru, Anna and Nanoko noticed that Natsume and Mikan were always arguing. "They're always arguing, they're getting me pissed. Do you have any solution or formula for them Anna? Nanoko?" Hotaru asked. "Hmmm, if I'm not we formulated a soda drink that can let people understand each other, right Nanoko?" Anna said. "Hai! Their souls will exchange bodies' like a girls soul will enter into the guys body while the guys soul will enter into the girls body after they both drink the soda but their souls will exchange only after sleeping so you can just see the results the other day. When they wake up the girl will do have the guys body, voice and alice, the guy will also have the girls body, alice and voice. That's it!" Nanoko explained. "Well then that is great! So perfect! By the way, how can you return them back into their original bodies?" Hotaru asked. Anna and Nanoko giggled. "They will go back to their own bodies if they will kiss!" Anna said. "Not just an ordinary kiss but a real kiss with love as in true love!" Nanoko added. "Perfect! What a great job Anna Nanoko. Give me that drink. I'll get rich because of this!" Hotaru said while her eyes changed into dollar signs. "Hm. Not give, you need to buy it from us!" Anna said. "For 250 rabbits each soda!" Nanoko added. "Well then I'll buy it. The equivalent of those sodas were my riches!! Perfect, real perfect!!" Hotaru said while giving 500 rabbits to them and still with her eyes shaped into dollar signs. "Perfect!" Anna and Nanoko said smiling. "Now let's get ready for our plan!" Hotaru said. "Hai" Anna and Nanoko replied.

End of chapter 2! I added a cliffhanger for more suspense! I need your reviews again please! Give some ideas too if you have one! Please and thank you! Up next… their planning scheme! Stay tuned:D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… can you tell me how to make it mine??!

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them all! Here it goes enjoy!

Chapter 3- The Soul Exchanging Scheme

Inside Hotaru's lab Ruka, Yuu, Anna and Nanoko were there they were having a so- called Soda Meeting…

"Oh Hotaru why do I have to get involve in here! Isn't a bit mean idea?" Yuu insisted. "So are you saying that you are contradicting my plans?" Hotaru said coldly while holding her shiny baka gun. Yuu sweatdropped "Oh that's not what I mean! Uh t- that was a great i- idea Hotaru you are a genius! Surely I'll help! He said. "Good decision." Hotaru replied. "Let's get started. Anna and Nanoko will say that they feel thirsty then Yuu will agree to the two of them and suggested to buy a drink then Ruka you will be the one who will buy sodas for all of us. Of course give those two the different sodas. Understand? Any violent reactions, questions, whatsoever?" Hotaru said. "Uh when will we do that?" Ruka asked. "During our afternoon snacks." Hotaru answered. "So you mean now!?" Ruka said. "Exactly. So all of you get ready. I'll see you all in the dining hall, if any of you will not be there after 5 minutes, you'll experience my non- dying baka gun, understood." Hotaru said coldly. Everybody sweatdropped "Yes maam!" they said.

Dining hall, they were all there, nobody is late so no one will experience Hotarus baka gun. (according to Ruka, Anna, Yuu and Nanoko: sighs we're safe! But for Hotaru: bad my baka gun were not exercised.) The plan starts now…

"Its so hot today! Waddya think nanoko?" Anna said. "Yeah you're right I'm getting thirsty!" Nanoko said. "Me too!" Anna replied. "Hmm I think you two were right what if let's buy a drink?" Yuu suggested. "I'll buy sodas, my treat!" Ruka said while standing up and going in the soda vending machine. "_Great as of now my plan is working_" Hotaru thought. A few minutes later Ruka came back bringing loads of sodas. "Let me help you carry those sodas" Koko offered. "Thanks Koko." Ruka replied. Koko were starting to distribute some sodas to Anna, Nanoko and Yuu while Ruka distributed some to Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume. They all started to drink. "_That's it go drink now!_" Hotaru thought. _"Kami- sama I'm still young to die! Hope Natsume will not burn me! I'm also so sorry_ _Mikan I don't really mean to do that to you_" Yuu thought. "_I'm so sorry Natsume,_ _Mikan._" Ruka thought. "_Don't get mad at me Mikan! Natsume!"_ Anna and Nanoko thought. "_So what's going on now!?_" Koko thought. "Ah how refreshing! I like the strawberry taste!" Mikan said suddenly. "Uh why are you staring at me like that? Something's wrong in my face?" Mikan suddenly ask after seeing Ruka, Yuu, Anna and Nanoko. "You really do like a baka Mikan" Hotaru said. "That was mean Hotaru!" Mikan retorted. "Hey, why so silent Natsume?" Mikan suddenly asked. "Cause I have nothing to say baka. I don't want my saliva to be wasted in talking non- sense like you do." Natsume replied. "I'm just asking!" Mikan replied. "When will you answer to me nicely!" Mikan added. "When you will not be a baka anymore but I'm sure it will noy happen polka- dots." Natsume said. "You pervert!You will never ever change your perverted manner!" Mikan exclaimed. "Whatever. I don't care strawberry panties." Natsume answered back. Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Anna and Nanoko sweatdropped just then Hotaru uses her baka gun to Natsume and Mikan.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…

"Why did you do that for!!?" Mikan and natsume exclaimed while touching their bump in their head. "Cause you two were getting me pissed." Hotaru replied coldly.

Night time they all go now to their rooms and sleep. Hotaru can't wait for the results tomorrow. Anna, Nanoko, Ruka and Yuu were still sorry for what they have done. While Koko were still wondering why they were thinking like that. Then for Mikan and Natsume the soul exchange were starting to occur already…

End of chapter 3! Hope you like it! I really need your reviews again…please and thank you! Anyway for the next chap the much awaited…!! I'll update again tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…do you know how to buy it??

Authors note: Okay so the following chaps were a bit complicated now (were they??) If what was written were Mikan said or Natsume said they were still referring to themselves but their bodies will be different as in Mikan is the one who is talking but the body she is using were Natsume's body while when Natsume is talking his body will be Mikan's body or some kind of Mikan is Mikan but people sees her as Natsume while Natsume is Natsume but people sees him as Mikan… like that… hope you guys will not get confused! Here it goes now! Enjoy:D

Chapter 4- Soul Exchanging Shock

Inside Natsume's room…

"No way I'll be late for school I need to hurry!" Mikan exclaimed just then _is Natsume_ _here?? I can hear his voice?_ Mikan thought. When she goes out of bed she saw her reflection in her mirror. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!" She shouted. "No way it can't be! I can see Natsume's reflection instead of mine? What on earth is going on in here?? And I'm also inside Natsume's room?! No way he'll get mad at me I need to get out in here but I really don't know why am I here! I must be dreaming! Or maybe even hallucinating!" Mikan said panicking.

Inside Mikan's room…

"Hn another boring day again." Natsume said to himself. _Why can I hear polka- dots voice? And why am I inside her room?!_ Natsume thought. When he goes out of bed he saw his reflection in Mikan's form. "Aaah!! Am I dreaming or what!? If it's a bad dream it's a nightmare!!" Natsume said to himself while panicking a bit. "I should calm down but come to think of it how will I calm down if this is what is happening to me!!!!" Natsume said.

Inside Natsume's room…

"I need to go back in my room! Wait if this is not a dream then I'm inside Natsume's body?? Then if that's it Natsume is inside my body!" Mikan asked herself while hurrying to leave the room.

Mikan were running towards her room. When she was right in front of her room she knocked. Natsume opened it slowly but when he sees himself in front of the door he is shocked for a second but returned to his senses quickly so he pulled Mikan inside to her room.

"Natsume what is going on! This is not right! " Mikan said panicking. "Oh will you shut up I can't think what to do." Natsume said coldly. Mikan became silent for awhile, Natsume feels annoyed for Mikan's quietness. "Hey speak up why are you so silent now." Natsume finally asked. "Cause you asked me to shut up." Mikan said plainly. "Hn. As of now we have nothing to do about it. We don't know what happened and what to do in cases like this." Natsume said. "What if I ask hotaru maybe she can help us!" Mikan said. "No, that's not a good idea your best friend will just think that we are insane. Its just like our souls were the only ones who have exchanged but the body and voice were still the same, I wonder if our alices were still the same." Natsume said. "Then let's give it a try!" Mikan said while starting to try and the results were still the same alices were not exchanged. "Therefore its just our souls were the ones who exchanged" Natsume said. "But how come it happened??" Mikan asked. "I dunno. We've got only one choice, you pretend to be me while I'll pretend to be you." Natsume said. "What!! But-" Mikan said. "No buts we have nothing to do about it for now just do it. Do you think that I've ever imagined to be in your body polkadots?" Natsume asked in a bit teasing tone. "As if I want your body!" Mikan exclaimed. "We'll get late now! We don't have any choice but to do what you've said." Mikan said. "From now on you'll act like me and I'll act like you. Now go back to my room and take a bath if you don't want to be late. Just remember that don't be a baka. You can't do your daily routine of hugging your bestie and greeting everybody understood?"Natsume stated. "Yeah right." Mikan said plainly then leave her own room and go back to Natsume's room.

In front of the class door…

"Remember what I've told you act like me and not in your baka self." Natsume said. "yeah and let me also remind you that you can't be rude or harsh to people 'cause you'll act like me so be good!" Mikan said. "Hn. Anyway you really don't have any plain panties all printed, they were all printed in oranges, apples, strawberries, grapes, bears, polka dots…" Natsume said while enumerating Mikan's printed undies. "You pervert! Don't act like that when we enter the classroom!" Mikan exclaimed. "Whatever." Natsume said then they entered their classroom.

Inside their classroom…

"Ohayou everyone!" Natsume shouted cheerfully. _Argh I felt awkward_. He thought. "Morning Mikan!" They answered back. "Hooootaruuuu!" Natsume said while running towards Hotaru trying to hug her_. Ugh do I have to experience her baka gun every single_ _day! Poor me if that's the case!_ Natsume thought.

BKA BAKA BAKA…

"I told you not to touch me with your baka hands, they were contagious." Hotaru said coldly. Does that soda worked? _Its like nothing happens but if you will look at her clearly I mean him uh whatever he really is Natsume, Mikan's smile is not like that, I know baka for a long time so I know that. It means that it worked! Success!_ Hotaru thought. While in the other hand Mikan in Natsume's body were in Natsume's seat reading his manga. _Oh Hotaru I can't come to you because of this strange happenings!! I want to go back. It doesn't mean that I don't like Natsume's body but come to think of it its like I'm getting pressured1 Come to think of him as a genious, what if there will be a test then I'll fail then natsume will got low grades! I know he doesn't care about grades but I know he'll blame me for everything1 its just like I've ruined his life! Oh I'm getting a bit paranoid!!_ Mikan thought while reading Natsume's manga.

After classes under the Sakura tree…

_Gosh good thing that there will be no quiz or test! Safe for now. Hn. _Mikan thought just then Natsume came and saw Mikan like a depressed person so he think of something to say. "Hey polka- dots what's up." Natsume said. "Hn. I'm not in the mood to fight with you today maybe some other time." Mikan said in her low voice. "Hn. I know what is in your mind that you want to go back to your own body but can't think of any way. You're getting depressed for some reason. Tell me what's your problem, you can spill it to me, well I can listen to someone's problems sometimes you know so spill it.' Natsume said. "I'm getting pressured because of you being inside your body. You see, you were all telling me that I'm stupid an idiot or whatever it is, what if there will be tests I know that you don't care about grades but if you will fail because of me being inside your body, all the blames will be poured down on me. I'll carry all the failures that I've done. If that will happen I'm really sorry. I'm just a baka." Mikan said to Natsume in a straightforward manner. Natsume's eyes widened, he was surprised for what Mikan have said to him she's so open. "Stop the drama little girl. Don't think of those things. You know sometimes your imagination is so wild, come to think of pressures and blames that was totally awful. I know that if you'll study you'll not let my grades fail but I still don't care of grades, my alice is what they want. I think the blame should be mine cause what if the time will come that you will be the one who will be taking my missions… you'll be the ones who'll get hurt and it will be my fault now." Natsume said seriously. After hearing this Mikan giggled "I don't know that you can be so serious some times!" Mikan said smiling. Natsume blushed but he did not show it to Mikan "Hn. Now let's stop this sentimental stuff baka. Those things were getting me annoyed. And whatever happens don't worry your still the one and only polka- dots" Natsume said. "I'm not polka dots you pervert I'm Mikan but as of now I'm Natsume! Wait I've got 1 question, what if I need to pee… do I still need to stand up??" Mikan suddenly ask out of nowhere. "Uh of course you have no choice." Natsume said while trying to hide his smile. "Well if that's the case then you'll pee sitting down!! That was cool! Somehow this pretending game is cool1" Mikan said. "But its not a game after all it's the reality but I think its some kinda cool after all!" Mikan added while starting to giggle. "Well yeah if that's the case I'll be using your weird printed undies." Natsume said. "Oh yeah! You're such a pervert!!!!" Mikan retorted.

Night time…

Mikan's P O V:

Little by little I come to realize that I'm starting to understand natsume but after all I can't believe that Natsume can be so serious! It was funny but thinking about it again he is serious! He is so dramatic but on the other side he is still the old Natsume! Tomorrow will be another day of my famous life being Natsume. I can say that Natsume's bed were softer. Wow I'm inside a huge room come to think of it his room were 8 times as big as my room or maybe even 10!

Natsume's P O V:

I still can't believe what is going on but I can say that Mikan and I were starting to have a total bonding! That was cool and she's funny! Shucks! I dunno why did I become serious awhile ago! Argh that was weird but it's alright 'cause that makes her laugh! Sigh I like it when she's smiling her sweet and innocent face can't get out of my head… now what am I saying??!!

End of chapter 4! It's a bit kinda serious but don't ya worry I'll make the next chap more happier even if their souls were exchanged. Anyway I need your reviews and ideas…please and thank you! Don't forget to give reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, it is owned by Higuchi Tachibana… I'll befriend the real author so that I'll own Gakuen Alice! Hahahaha!

Chapter 5- Exchange Lives Still Goes On Even With Unexpected Happenings

Inside the classroom…

Mr. Narumi entered the classroom. "Okay class settle down I've got some news for all of you we will have an upcoming school play!!" Mr. Narumi said in his happy childish tone.

The students remained silent. After they realize and absorbed Mr.Narumi's words they shout and jump for joy.

_I think that's a bit late_. Mr.Narumi thought. "Anyway this play will be entitled Friendshipsome to Loversome. The story was about the two guys and the two girls who will meet each other. The story is like this, there were two childish friends, they were Rugi and Yuuga. They were not close to girls at all. They hate girls I must say but then one day a two girl besties entered the school they were studying at. They were newbies, they were Haoru and Kaika. Then suddenly Kaika befriend the two guys, first Rugi then Yuuga. Haoru befriend them too because of her friend Kaika. Kaika and Rugi became close friends, Yuuga were also Kaika's friend, they were also Haoru's friend. Then this part were the interesting part… there will be a love triangle. Yuuga and Ruga will soon fell in love with Kaika. Still Kaika is still clueless about it but her friend Haoru knows it already, she were even blackmailing Rugi that if he'll not say his feelings to Kaika she will tell it to her and to the whole campus using the announcement microphone... and the other parts of the story will be a suspense!" Mr. Narumi said. Everybody mumbled and grumbled because they want to find out what's next. "Now let's choose the four main characters by having a drawlots. Everybody will get a piece of paper inside this box that I'm holding. There will be pink or purple stars that can be found in any of the papers, let's start now!" Mr. Narumi commanded. Everybody picked a piece of paper. Then they opened their pieces of paper…

"I got a purple star!" Mikan shouted. "I got a pink star" Hotaru said. "I've got a pink star too." Ruka said. "And I've got a purple star in here" Natsume said. Mr. Narumi smiled. "Well then it is settled already Mikan, you'll be Kaika, Natsume, you'll be Yuuga, Hotaru, you'll be Haoru and Ruka will be Rugi. Here's your scripts memorize them. Practice tomorrow. Early dismissal today 'cause we'll have a long faculty meeting. Ciao!" Mr. Narumi said then leave the classroom.

Under the Sakura Tree, Mikan and Natsume were scanning the pages of their scripts…

"Hey look at the last part!" Mikan said. "And why will I look at the last part?" Natsume answered. "Oh, just look and you'll know!" Mikan replied. Natsume went to the last part of the script on the last page. "You'll kiss me." Natsume said coldly. "Aren't you surprised?!" Mikan said. "No, he never stops doing that when it comes to skits like this." Natsume replied. "Hey remember our souls were not yet been back to normal, so that means that I'll be Yuuga while you'll be Kaika??" Mikan asked. "Yeah." Natsume answered. "So that means…you'll wear a gown! Oh and also a high heeled sandals!" Mikan exclaimed. "No way! That's for girls!" Natsume exclaimed when he suddenly realized what have he heard. "But our souls were exchanged remember? You're a girl as of now so you have nothing to do but to wear those! Hm can you even walk with a high heeled sandals??" Mikan asked. "Of course I can you baka." Natsume replied. "Then let's see! Come with me!" Mikan said while dragging Natsume up to Mikan's room.

Inside Mikan's room…

"Here, wear this Hotaru gave it to me 2 months ago its her invention, the multi use stiletto sandals, it can turn into any footwear you like, its water resistant so its pretty cool." Mikan said. Natsume wear the sandals and walked around the room. _Ouch! This thing hurts! I can't walk properly its so high!_ Natsume thought. Mikan sees Natsume's face. "Hm it looks like you are having a hard time, you need to practice more!" Mikan said on a teasing tone. "Tsk whatever. Let's have a deal, later afternoon I'll show you that I can walk in this sandals properly. If I can make it you'll follow my orders for three days." Natsume said. "Yeah right, deal!" Mikan answered.

They were inside the room the whole time. Mikan fell asleep but still Natsume continued to practice. _Sometimes I can't understand girls, they prefer to have some high heeled sandals even if there were flat sandals being sold. They prefer their feet to get hurt rather than feeling comfortable just for the sake of fashion. _Natsume thought. He practice and practice…

Later afternoon. Natsume showed to Mikan that he can walk with those weird sandals. Mikan just smiled. "I knew that you can do it. Now tell me what can I do for you, I'll not complain, I promise." Mikan said. "Well then I'll think about it. I will make it hard for you. Hm. You should go follow me wherever I go except inside the bathroom." Natsume commanded.

The dare begins…

"Uh Natsume, its getting night time already I need to go back in your room that is now my room for now." Mikan said. "No I want you to stay here with me tonight." Natsume said. "St- staying in h- here with you??" Mikan said. "If you were thinking anything else about what I've said awhile ago that's not what I'm saying. In the first place polka-dots you don't have to be green minded, that's awful." Natsume said coldly. "I'm not polka-dots and a green minded person so don't worry. What do you want me to do?" Mikan asked. "Watch me the whole night." Natsume said. "Alright." Mikan said.

She watched Natsume the whole night. Natsume is sleeping but the truth is that he just closes his eyes. _I've never expected that she'll follow my stupid order. She's a real baka!_ Natsume thought then he fell asleep.

The next day in the dining hall…

"Hey Ruka have you seen the real baka mikan?" Hotaru asked. "No I haven't seen her since after yesterday's after school" Ruka said just then Natsume heared the whole conversation. "So you were saying that all this exchanging scheme were your plans" Natsume said coldly. "Now you've caught us." Hotaru replied calmly. Ruka shivered. "We really did not mean to harm you and Mikan, we do have reasons." Ruka said. "And what are those?" Natsume said. "The two of you were always arguing even in little things which were I find stupid. That's why we do that to the two of you. Don't worry you guys can return back into your normal bodies when you do this certain thing. I know you'll ask what is it but we'll never tell you, but I know sooner or later but actually not later you can return in your own bodies. Its up for the two of you you find out." Hotaru said coldly. "Hn" Natsume said.

End of chapter 5! Okay I know that this play were so surprising. Its just pop out in my head so that's what happened anyway, honestly to tell you I'll not let the two them end my first fanfic in returning back into their true bodies… some part in any chapter that I'll write they will return back to their own bodies and do whatever they like in their own ways… but don't cha worry guys I'll not end my story yet…it will take a long time to finish this story! Lol! Anyway… reviews again, please and thank you...You'll find out in the next chapter what happened to Mikan, Natsume's thoughts about what he have discovered and more! If you've got any ideas please tell me! It can be helped! I'll update again tomorrow:D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I have my list of plans on how to own it!

Chapter 6- Cold Treatment

"How could you guys do that. Don't you ever know how complicated is this." Natsume said. "We know but I know that someday you'll realize what I'm talking about. At the right time and at the right place." Hotaru replied coldly. After that conversation they go now in their classes.

Inside the classroom…

Mr. Narumi entered the classroom. "Morning everybody we will start our practice today but unfortunately Yuuga cannot attend our ractice today 'cause he's not feeling well. Maybe tomorrow he'll be okay so don't you worry." Mr. Narumi said smiling. Just then the NatsuRuka fan club started to sob into tears. "Oh poor Natsume he's sick! We need to do something girls we will visit him later right after classes!" Sumire said. "Alright, we'll bring him fruits and flowers!" the other girls said. _Okay so its my fault! Stupid me, why do I thought of that idea in the first place!_ Natsume thought. _Now what did that Hyuuga guy do to Mikan! _Hotaru thought. _I hope Mikan is alright now._ Ruka thought. Then they started to practice.

After classes…

Sumire and her group visited Mikan who they sees as Natsume and give flowers and fruits to him. She is still sleeping at that time so Sumire and her group left his room as soon as they placed their gifts to her table. Next Natsume unexpectedly entered the room. He get a chair and placed it beside Mikan's bed. He just stare at her but he sees his own body but still he stares at her. Then suddenly Mikan wake up. "Uh hey what are you doing in here Natsume?" Mikan asked in a bit weak voice. "I dunno that a baka like you will catch a sickness huh." Natsume said on a teasing tone. Mikan just smiled. "Me too I even don't know that I'll get sick, because of this I won't be able to practice!" Mikan said. "Your dare is over." Natsume suddenly said. "Huh?! But my dare is three days today will be just the second day?" Mikan said. "Oh just follow what I have said. See ya tomorrow strawberries." Mikan said half smiling then he leaves the room. _Have I just seen him smile!? That's cute!_ Mikan thought. Just then Ruka and Hotaru entered the room. "Are you okay now baka?" Hotaru asked. "Oh Hotaru, Ruka… uh did you say baka?" Mikan asked. "You've heared it right Mikan. We're soor, we were the ones who caused this trouble, the exchanging scheme." Ruka said in a low voice. Mikan was shocked, she became speechless then suddenly. "How could you do this to me Hotaru why are you so mean! I'm so disappointed to the two of you especially… you Ruka. I haven't even realize that you can do it to me and even to your friend Natsume." Mikan said in a disappointed tone. "I'm really so sorry to you Mikan please don't get mad at me! I really don't mean it!" Ruka said. "I'll never talk to any of you as of now, please leave me alone." Mikan said. "Let's go now Ruka." Hotaru said coldly. "Alright." Ruka said in a sad tone. They leave already.

Next day…

They practice for the play. It was good but still Mikan were still not talking to Ruka and Hotaru. Natsume noticed that Mikan were treating Hotaru and Ruka coldly. Its just only because of the play and their lines that Mikan was able to have a conversation with the two but after their daily rehearsal they were not talking again. Mikan treated them coldly even if they were sorry especially Ruka.

Under the Sakura tree Mikan and Natsume were talking…

"So you already know who were the ones who started the exchanging scheme" Natsume said. "When did you know it?" Mikan asked. "Yesterday, I heard them" Natsume answered. "Oh I see" Mikan said. "C'mon polka-dots you're not like that you were forgiving and open why now. Where's the real Mikan?" Natsume suddenly said. Just then he saw Mikan crying. _So she's depressed. Now what am I going to do, she's not listening to me anymore. Wait why am I treating her more nicely? Is it really her who have changed or is it really me._ Natsume suddenly thought. "Stop crying you look ugly when you cry. Stop acting like a crybaby." Natsume said. Mikan stop crying then she smiled. "I'm okay now. Crying makes me feel better!" Mikan said. "Are you crazy?? Crying then smiling?" Natsume teased. "I'm not crazy you creep! Its just that I feel better now. Oh and when did you know how to comfort people?" Mikan teased. "What are you saying baka. I don't know what you were saying" Natsume replied. "Aw c'mon that's just what you've done to me awhile ago! Thank tou so much, you make me feel better!" Mikan said smiling then she leave. After she left Natsume smiled. _Now that's the Mikan I know. I miss those smiles. When she is smiling she's getting more prettier. Wait were those words coming out in my mouth?!_ Natsume thought just then Koko pops out of nowhere. "So you were falling for her now?" Koko said. "Are you reading my mind again? Wait have you said her? Are you part of the exchanging scheme?" Natsume asked. "Nope, I'm not included but because of my mind reading alice I've come to conclude what was going on. Anyway, reading your mind is interesting. As if it is not the real you!" Koko teased. "Hn. If ever I'm back into my own body you'll be ashes by now." Natsume said coldly. Koko just sweatdropped. "Uhm I think I have to do something in my room well uh see ya tomorrow!" Koko said then ran away.

Night time, inside Mikan's room…

_Am I really falling for her? Its as if seeing her brighteans my day. Its like she's my light. When I'm with her I feel comfortable as if all my worries were gone. She's the best. But in all girls why her? First of all she's a baka and clumsy… but still she's the girl I like. Wait if I like her then that means that I've fallen for her. But how can I show her that I like her… I've got my own ways I know I can do it!_ Natsume thought then he closes his eyes and sleep.

End of chapter 6! My chapter were just full of discoveries and realizations. Anyway I'll just make the next chap more happier. I need your reviews again! Please and thank you! If you've got any ideas please tell it to me, it'll help me a lot! I'll update it again tomorrow! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not really own Gakuen Alice but Hotaru told me that she'll help me for 2000 rabbits… she's harsh!

Chapter 7- To Show That You Like Her or Not To Show That You Like Her

Next Morning, under the Sakura tree…

"Can I sit beside you?" Mikan asked. "Do what you want" Natsume said. Mikan sit down beside Natsume. "Uh Natsume can you come with me in Central Town, I just want to visit the newly opened Alice Unlimited Museum." Mikan suddenly said. "And why will I go with you?" He asked. "Cause I can't ask Hotaru or even Ruka because were not yet even talking to each other, if Tsubasa well it can't be cause I look like you and knowing the two of you were not close, but its okay if you'll say no!" Mikan said. _This is my chance to show Mikan what I feel for her_. Natsume thought. "I'll come" He said. "That's great thank you Natsu-chan! I'll see you later afternoon, at 2:30 pm!" Mikan said then she leave Natsume. _Did she call me Natsu-chan??!_ Natsume thought.

Later afternoon…

"Wow! You were so early Natsume are you excited?" Mikan teased. "Me c'mon museums for me were not exciting." Natsume replied. "Hm. Enough chit chat let's go now or we'll miss the bus!" Mikan said while dragging Natsume.

Central Town…

"Wow, Central Town, I really do like the atmosphere in here!" Mikan exclaimed. "Is it your first time to go here??!" Natsume teased. "Of course not!" Mikan retorted. "Oh let's eat for now! We can't continue our tour with an empty stomach, don't worry my treat!" Mikan said giggling. Natsume agreed. They went into The 100 Flavors Ice Cream Shop.

"1 strawberry and 1 chocolate ice cream please!" Mikan said smiling to the waitress. After a few minutes their ice creams were delivered. "Hmmm! Its so yummy! I tell you their ice creams were the best!" Mikan exclaimed. "Hn." Natsume said while taking a spoonful of his chocolate ice cream. Just then Mikan saw Mr. Narumi and Mr. Noda together.

"Oh so were the two of you were dating?" Mr. Narumi asked. "No we're not dating!" Mikan said. _Do she really have to say that in a hard and exclaimed tone or let's just say the no-we're-not tone?!_ Natsume thought. "We'll go visit the museum." Natsume said. "If that's the case well see ya there!" Mr. Noda said.

After eating they already go to the museum…

"Wow there were so many different sections! Let's go to the bear section first!" Mikan exclaimed. "Hey will you stop acting like your own self! Remember we were not yet back to our normal bodies." Natsume reminded Mikan. Mikan were not listening to him, she was amazed by the different kinds of bears. Mikan pick a bear and look at it. Natsume saw Mikan looking at the bear. "You like it?" Natsume said plainly. "Hai! Its cute!" Mikan answered still looking at the bear. Natsume grab the bear from her hands and paid it in the counter. "I'll buy it for you." He said plainly.

After paying…

"Thank you Natsume!" Mikan said smiling. "Whatever." Natsume replied. _Great she likes it!_ Natsume thought. Next they go into the history section were artifacts were placed. "Wow these things were sure old!" Mikan said. "Of course they were that is why they were historical" Natsume answered. "Oh well let's go into another section… the candy section!" Mikan said.

Inside the candy section…

"Do you think Natsume there were no ants here?" Mikan asked. "I dunno, I haven't seen any ants in here." Natsume replied. "So do you think those candies were sugar free?" Mikan asked. "Candies contain sugar you know that's why they were called candies 'cause they were sweet, you baka." Natsume replied. "But if they were sweet there should be ants in here." Mikan answered. "Oh stop asking nonsense baka, as you can see they were stored inside a glass were ants can't enter understood?" Natsume said. "Oh I see." Mikan asked.

Inside the animals section…

"Oh cute little puppies! Hey Natsume do you know where their mom is?" Mikan asked. "Nope I've got no idea" Natsume answered. "I see." Mikan replied. "My mom and dad were working abroad that is why I'm staying with my grandpa. You know I seldom receive letters from them. Even phone calls I seldom receive one, when they will call, only for a short while, they just want to know if I'm fine. I sometimes feel that I even don't know what is the feeling of having a mom and dad. Its as if I even don't know them that much. I'm 5 years old when they leave me to work abroad. But on the other hand I know that they love me 'cause they work hard for me. Oh why am I saying those things to you, sorry I became a bit emotional." Mikan said half smiling. "Don't worry I'm here for you… if you need me." Natsume said. Mikan's eyes widened. "Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?" Mikan suddenly asked. Natsume sweatdropped. "And where on earth do you think that I'm sick?!!" Natsume replied. "Cause you are not like that to me!" Mikan said. "Now you were feeling fine." Natsume said. Mikan just smile. "Oh it's 6:30 already, were here for almost 6 hours we better go back now." Mikan said. Then they ride a bus and go back in their dorms.

In front of Mikan's room…

"Thank you so much for coming with me Natsume! See ya tomorrow! Goodnight!" Mikan said. "Goodnight too and… sweet dreams." Natsume said. Mikan just smile at him.

Natsume's POV…

So that's her story about her life. Now I come to understand her more better. I've make up my mind already, I 've… fallen… for her.

Mikan's POV…

Natsume were getting kind to me now. He's like a harmless kitty cat, so kawaii! When he said that he is here for me when I need him he look serious, now I realize that Natsume can be thoughtful sometimes, how sweet!

End of chapter 7! Hope you like it guys! Reviews again…please and thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… anyway where can you find Higuchi Tachibana and I'll ask Gakuen Alice to be mine!! Hahahaha…

Chapter 8- The Unexpected Scene

Next morning…

"Ohayou everybody!" Natsume greeted. _I've been doing this everyday but still I'm not used doing it!_ Natsume thought.

"Morning" they answered.

Just then Mr. Narumi entered the classroom…

"Class there will be no practice today 'cause we will have a long meeting instead you will be dismissed early. Do anything you want 'cause today I declared that it is Freedom Day! Enjoy! Ciao!" Mr. Narumi said.

Everybody jump and shout for joy then fix their things and leave the room quickly.

_Aw men! I've wake up early only to find out that there will be no classes!_ Mikan thought while showing a half grumpy face.

"Hey polkadots what's with that face" Natsume asked.

"I wake up early only to find out that there will be no classes!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon that's no big deal. Don't act like a baby. Come with me I'll show you something." Natsume said.

"And where will we be going?" Mikan asked.

"Tch just follow me. Enough questions."

Few minutes later they were already there in the said place…

"Wow this place is nice Natsume! So many flowers and they were all pretty!" Mikan said in an amazed tone.

"No one knows this place except me, but because I show you this place you and me were the ones knows this place." Natsume said plainly while blushing but hiding it from Mikan.

"So do you mean that its just the two of us who knows this place? Even Ruka doesn't know this place?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah"

Mikan blushed. _Gosh what is Natsume up to is this the you know the… oh I can't imagine it!_ Mikan thought. "So if that's the case this will be our secret place!" Mikan said while giggling.

"Alright"

"Uhm Natsume you were getting kind to me that was sweet!"

"Me getting kind to you? C'mon I'm still the same when it comes to you polkadots" Natsume replied a blushing.

"You were blushing! That's cute for a kitty cat!"

"Kitty cat!!!!!!!! I'm a black cat not a kitten or something." Natsume retorted

"Aw c'mon Natsume kittens were cute!"

"Whatever"

Looooong Siiiiiiiilleence….

Natsume wanted to say something but still he doesn't have enough courage.

_Kami-sama give me the courage to say that I like her!_ Natsume thought.

"Hey Natsume wanna say something? It's as if you will say something to me." Mikan said. _Is this it Kami-sama!!?_ Mikan thought.

"Uhm I… I…"

"You what?"

"I am falling…"

"You were what?"

"I AM FALLING FOR YOU!!" Natsume then blurted out.

Mikan is shocked.

"What!! You like Yuu! Natsume why didn't you tell me that you were gay!" Mikan exclaimed.

Natsume were shocked at the same time he sweatdropped and a vein pop out in his head. "You baka that is not what I meant! I like you, polkadots!" Natsume said. He's a bit blushing by now. _I did it Kami-sama! I did it!_ Natsume thought.

Mikan is shocked again. "Gomen. What you've said is so sudden that's why I dunno what to say." Mikan said while blushing.

Just then Mikan hugged Natsume. Natsume hugged her too. Just then while hugging her he suddenly kiss Mikan in the lips. Mikan was surprised and at the same time blushed. She returned a kiss in the lips too.

Just then they both fall into the ground and faint. A few seconds later they woke up.

"What happened?" Mikan ask.

"I dunno. We faint I think." He said.

Just then they realize that they were back. They were so happy.

"Were back to our normal bodies!!!!" They both exclaimed while hugging each other.

Just then they realize that they were hugging each other. They stop doing it then they turned their backs and blushed and at the same time smiled.

They were back to normal. One of the chapter in their lives were revealed, that they were fallen to each other. Tomorrow will be a new day, a new beginning to the two of them.

End of chapter 8!! Hope you guys like it! Their exchange souls stopped into this chap… it's a bit sudden but don't worry! I'm not yet ending my new chap! I'll still continue it! I need your reviews and ideas! Please and thank you:D Tell me guys what you think of my chap! I'll update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gakuen Alice! Bad!

Chapter 9- Jujube Tree Scene

Inside the classroom…

"Hoooootaaaaaaaruuuuuuu!" Mikan said while hugging to Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"So you were not mad at us anymore?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"Yeah 'cause we were back to normal!"

"It figures. I know it already, I have seen every single detail." Hotaru said while her eyes turned into dollar signs.

'No way Hotaru you mean you were…"

"Exactly. Watching at the same time eavesdropping."

"Oh Hotaru!" Mikan said.

"Even in confessions for love still you were a baka." Hotaru said.

Just then Mr. Narumi entered the classroom.

"Class, settle down. Tomorrow will be the general practice. Still no costumes. Okay now let's start our class…"

After classes…

While Mikan and her friends were eating Mikan just stayed silent. Everybody notices it especially Natsume.

"See ya later, I'll take a walk for awhile!" Mikan said smiling, then she leave.

"Hey you Natsume were you not going to follow her." Hotaru replied coldly.

"And why will I follow her, besides she were just roaming around."

"Follow her now, she's your love right."

"What are you saying Imai."

"The two of you will not go back to normal if you will not have a true love kiss, so what are you waiting for, go and ask her why is she acting strange, or do you want me to use my baka gun to you first before you move." Hotaru said while showing her shiny baka gun.

"Hn. Alright, I'll go."

Natsume were looking for Mikan but still he cannot find her. _Now where is that girl? Where will a baka go?_ Natsume thought.

He goes to the Sakura tree but she's not there. He goes to their secret place but she's not there too. He goes into her room but she's not there either. Even in the library, she's not there. He is getting worried now. _Where did baka go? Does she really wants people to worry about her!_ Natsume thought.

Just then when he was walking while kicking stones he found Mikan sleeping under a jujube tree.

_So there she is, sleeping peacefully._ Natsume thought and at the same time relieved.

Just then Mikan woke up. She saw Natsume staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mikan asked in an innocent tone.

"Where have you been strawberries?"

"Well I'm just here in this tree resting, and I'm not strawberries! Why? Where you looking for me?"

"Why will I look for you? It's just Imai ask me in a rude way to look for you."

"Oh I see." Mikan said in a bit disappointed tone.

"Were you disappointed when I say that its just Imai who ask me to look for you." Natsume asks plainly while leaning onto the tree while standing up.

"Me?! Why will I be disappointed."

"Hn. I'm worried awhile ago." He said in alow voice.

"What did you say?" Mikan asks innocently.

"Hn. Don't act like you've not heard it. I know you did." Natsume said.

Mikan's eyes were sparkling. "C'mon tell it to me once more! I wanna here it again! Pleeeassse!!"

"No."

"Please." Mikan said now showing puppy eyes.

"Aw not that look again… I'm w-worried awhile ago. Happy." Natsume said a bit blushing but hiding it from Mikan.

"Aw that was sweet!" Mikan said in a childish tone.

"Let's go now its getting dark already." Natsume said while holding her hand. "You drool a lot." Natsume suddenly said.

"I'm not!"

"You do."

"I told you I'm not drooling you pervert!"

"Polka-dots."

"Jerk!"

"Strawberries."

"Creep!"

"I think you were the one who is a creep."

"No way! Its you!!"

End of chapter 9! Hope you like it!!!! Reviews and ideas again! Please and thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, I know that it's so sad not to own Gakuen Alice! Hnn.

Chapter 10- Never Expect the Unexpected

Inside the classroom…

"Ohayou everybody!" Mikan said in her usual happy tone.

"Morning" they replied.

"Hoooootaaaruuuuuuuu!!!!!! I miss you!" Mikan said running towards Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA…

"Oh Hotaru why did you do that for!"

"I told you not to touch me 'cause baka germs were contagious."

"Oh Hotaru how could you be so mean to me!!!!" Mikan exclaimed then she goes back to her seat.

Just then Mr. Narumi entered the classroom…

"Morning class, settle down, I've got some announcement to make… the skit is cancelled." Mr. Narumi said on a sad tone.

Everybody were shock.

"But why Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know Mikan. They were up to something."

"Don't worry Mr. Narumi, there will be a lots of skits to be presented in the near future!" Mikan said smiling.

"You were right Mikan, but I've missed the chance of seeing the last part of my skit!"

The class sweatdropped.

"So you were looking forward to the kissing scene, oh Mr. Narumi!" Mikan said.

"Anyway class I need to dismiss you early again 'cause we will have a teacher's conference! So see ya around class!" Mr. Narumi said then he left the classroom.

The students pack their stuff then leave quickly.

Mikan were thinking to go to Central Town so she was looking for Hotaru…

_Now where is Hotaru?? She was not in her lab! Even inside her room she's not there either!!_ Mikan thought while still searching for her.

Just then someone who is hiding under a bush grabbed her, she was surprised and was about to shout but she fainted because the person who grabs her covers Mikan's mouth and nose with a handkerchief with a sleeping scent sprayed into it. "Just the girl I'm looking for." The person said. Then that person carried Mikan into his car and leaves the academy.

After an hour Mikan wakes up already…

_Huh? Where am I?_ Mikan thought.

"So your awake already little girl." He said with an evil grin.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Mikan said.

"I'm Kousuke Morino, an ice alice user. You were inside a house."

"A house? But there were no houses inside the academy?"

"I know besides I haven't told you that we were inside the academy 'cause were outside the academy little girl!"

"What! No way! What do you want from me!"

"Nothing, a bait."

"A bait?! How dare you make me a bait!!"

"For your info little girl I'm taking my revenge to that stupid academy."

"Revenge? But you told me earlier that you were an alice user?"

"Yeah, but in the first place they forced me to enter that stupid academy and get my freedom! I entered that stupid academy when I was 3 years old! They were stupid! Now that I'm 22 I can take revenge on them especially that Natsume Hyuuga!"

"Natsume? Why?"

"He killed my people, the anti-alice organization members!"

"But what is the connection of all those things to me!!"

"You were the only girl who is close to that stupid guy."

"So you were thinking that he will come here to save me huh?"

"Yeah, besides on the other hand you were close to Narumi."

"Mr. Narumi?"

"We're classmates before. I hate that stupid guy."

"Hah! For your information Mr. Narumi is not stupid!!"

"Whatever. I just hope that when they come here to rescue you, you were still alive. Ciao little girl" Kousuke said while showing an evil grin then he leaves the room and locked it.

Inside the academy…

"Hey Yuu, have you seen baka?" Hotaru said.

"No I haven't seen her since after classes." Yuu replied.

"I see." Hotaru said then she uses her baka finder but it says that Mikan can't be found inside the whole academy. When Hotaru have read it, she became worried.

Inside the faculty room…

"Narumi, I see one of your student were in danger." Serena-sensei said while staring at her crystal ball.

"Who is it?"

"I dunno. The scene were still blurry, I think there were a barrier who is making our reception 50 clear and at the same time blurry. Wait, its getting clearer. No way!!!!"

"Who is it Serena?!!"

"The nullifying girl, she's… she's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!! No way! Are you sure!?"

"Of course I'm sure. My crystal ball never lies on what it is being seen. She's in danger."

Under the Sakura tree…

"Uh Natsume." Ruka said.

"What's the matter Ruka, you seem worried, what's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"I haven't seen Mikan around, I wonder where she is."

"She's just be somewhere here roaming around, no need to worry."

Just then they saw Hotaru and Yuu…

"So there you are. Have you seen baka?" Hotaru asked.

"No, we haven't saw her, why what's wrong Hotaru?" Ruka asked.

"To tell you honestly, I'm worried. I use my baka finder to look for her but the finder said that she can't be found inside the academy." Hotaru said calmly.

"Are you sure Imai, maybe your invention were not functioning well." Natsume said coldly.

"Idiot, my inventions were never mistaken. See for yourself if you don't believe." Hotaru said coldly to Natsume then gives the baka finder to him.

Natsume check it. "Its true, that girl can't be found inside the academy." He said.

"Oh no what does that mean!?" Yuu said.

"I dunno. I think something's wrong in here." Ruka answered.

Just then Mr. Narumi called them using the announcement microphone…

"Attention, please come in the faculty room immediately Ms. Imai Hotaru, Mr. Nogi Ruka, Hyuuga Natsume and Tobita Yuu. Its an emergency, thank you." Mr. Narumi said on the microphone.

"Okay, so I think the academy knows what was going on now." Hotaru said calmly.

Inside the faculty room…

"I have some bad news for all of you… Mikan was kidnapped by a member of the anti-alice organization." Mr. Narumi said sadly.

"What! It can't be! How can that person enter the academy!?" Yuu said.

"He was once a student in here, he's Kousuke Morino, my old classmate in here." Mr. Narumi said.

"That darn guy." Natsume said.

"You know him Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah. He's the previous guy I've fought in my mission. So he's taking revenge." Natsume said.

"We need to do something." Hotaru said calmly.

"A plan, I must say." Mr. Narumi said.

"We should work together." Ms. Serena said.

End of chapter 10!!! What can you say? Is it okay? It turned into action I must say! Reviews again guys! Please and thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I really don't own Gakuen Alice but if you'll give it to me… sure why not!

Chapter 11 - To be Saved

Mr. Narumi and others were still planning on what to do to save Mikan just then the phone rang. Mr. Narumi answered the phone…

"Hello?"

"Narumi my friend!"

"Kousuke. What do you want! Why do you capture Mikan? She doesn't know anything about this issue!"

"Oh Narumi-chan, that's not a nice greeting to a friend, tsk tsk tsk. Anyway… if within 24 hours that you haven't get Mikan in here sorry to tell you but she'll die! Bye Naru-chan!"

"Hello? Wait!"

"What did he say, Mr. Narumi." Hotaru asked in a cold voice.

"If within 24 hours we haven't save Mikan she'll die. We don't have a trace? How can we find Mikan?"

"Don't worry Mr. Narumi, I record his voice and trace his location. He's just near the academy. I've got the exact address."

"That's great Hotaru! Let's go now!"

Inside a house…

"Hey Mr. Kousuke! Let me get out in here! Now!" Mikan said shouting.

"Shut up you little girl!"

"Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything to you!"

"Well that's right but your stupid human pheromone teacher and fire caster friend have done something to me that I need to give revenge on."

A few minutes later Mr. Narumi and the others entered the house…

"Congratulations that you've found me! You've got an award… a fight against me!!" Kousuke said while showing his evil smile.

"What are you waiting for you stupid guy, let's get started. If we win you'll give to us what we want." Natsume said coldly.

"Whatever." Kousuke answered.

Then they started to fight. On the other hand inside a room were Mikan is, she is in danger. Kousuke turned on the smokescreen switch awhile ago before Mr. Narumi and the gang have found the place. The smoke may suffocate a person, and that's what happened to Mikan, she was suffocated right now…

Mikan coughs and coughs…

_Oh great! I can't breath anymore! My alice can't do anything about it! I… need… o-… oxygen…_Then she fainted.

Few minutes later Mr. Narumi and Natsume won the battle now they were about to go where Mikan is. Then they saw a room that has some smoke…

"Oh no! I think Mikan is there!" Yuu said panicking.

"Let's check it!" Ruka said.

When they were in front the door where some smoke were coming out…

"The door is lock." Hotaru said coldly.

Natsume kicked the door and it opened. Then he saw Mikan.

"Mikan!" Natsume said.

End of chapter 11 ! Hope you guys like it! I need reviews… please and thank you! I've running out of ideas!! Share yours if you have!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… can I own it?

Chapter 12- Rooms and Confessions

"Mikan" Natsume said.

"Huh?!! That's not Mikan! It's a dummy!" Yuu said.

"Stupid. Where is she? Hey Imai, are you sure that you locate the right baka?" Natsume said.

"Of course I'm right but…" Hotaru saw the transmitter in the ground. "Baka Mikan's transmitter fell in the floor, that's why." Hotaru said while pointing at the floor.

"Darn it." Natsume said.

"Where is she? We need to find her!" Ruka said

They searched for every room inside the house but they can't find Mikan, so they decided to separate to find Mikan. While Ruka is walking in the hallways he heard a voice, voice of acertain girl she knew but words being said were muffled. Ruka quickly open it then he saw a certain brunette haired girl who is sweaty and pale.

"Hey Mikan are you alright? Say something!" Ruka said panicking.

Mikan cannot speak anymore because she is unconscious. Ruka get his mini phone invented by Hotaru then he called Natsume for help…

Few days later…

"At last Mikan you were awake!" Yuu said smiling.

"I feel like I've been sleeping for so long." Mikan said.

"5 days to be exact Mikan. Good thing that you've decided to wake up." Hotaru said in her usual cold voice.

"Oh Hotaru!' Mikan retorted.

"Good thing you were back Mikan!" Koko said.

Just then Ruka and Natsume went inside Mikan's room…

"Great Mikan! You were fine already!' Ruka said with a smile.

"Thanks Ruka… for letting me out in that room and… for catching me before I faint!" Mikan said while giggling.

Ruka just blushed.

"I think the soon to be couples should have a little privacy, let's go outside now." Hotaru commanded.

Yuu, Koko and Ruka followed.

"Hey polkadots… I-" Natsume said.

"…"

"I'm worried that something might happen to you inside that house, good thing you're safe."

"Uh… thanks. Anyway, when did you sarted to be concern to me huh?!" Mikan said on a teasing tone.

"Now that's the Mikan I know, you were really fine know."

"Did you just say my name?!!!"

"I did not."

"Yes you do! Aw… you were getting used in calling me by my real name! Yay!"

"I haven't said your freaky name polkadots."

"Oh really perverted guy!?? C'mon don't deny it I've heard every single word!"

Just then Natsume hug Mikan tight. "I really miss you. I miss your smiles and your laughter…" Natsume said seriously.

Mikan was shocked. She's blushing. _Oh kami-sama… is this for real?!! Its like a fantasy! A dream come true! _Mikan thought. "Aw Natsume… I haven't realize that you were kinda serious sometimes." Mikan said hugging back.

"When it comes to you I'm serious. Can you be… my… girlfriend?"

"Uh… sure!"

Then they kissed each other. After that they notice Hotaru , Yuu, Koko and Ruka eavesdropping and at the same time recording the scene.

"I'll get rich because of this!" Hotaru said showing dollar signs.

They all sweatdropped.

"I thought you'll give us privacy!!" Mikan and Natsume said in chorus.

"I told you awhile ago, we'll give you a little privacy, so ¼ private and ¾ public." Hotaru said coldly.

"Oh Hotaru! You really mean it!" Mikan said.

"Since confessions were happening in here, I need someone must say something too… right Ruka? Hotaru?" Koko said

Ruka and Hotaru both blushed.

"Hotaru… can you be my… girlfriend??" Ruka asked.

"Whatever." Hotaru said coldly.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Of course it's a yes you animal lover!"

"Oh great!" Ruka said.

Then they hug and kiss each other. Mikan and Natsume do the same thing. Then Koko records the whole situation.

_Oh great I'll get rich! _Koko thought showing dollar signs.

xxx **The End** xxx

End of story! Hope you guys like it! I need your reviews… please and thank you! Do you want me to make it a series?? Yes or No!!


End file.
